


Connor and Gavin Adventures (and More)

by random_nerd_posts (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: This is my story of one-shots put together that I have posted onto my tumblr. Also, I'm still trying to work out how to post stuff on here, so please bear with me on this as I work out the kinks of this site!I will put a link to my blog's chapter as well when I post them!Hope y'all like my 100-prompt oneshots!





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, this is my first (and only) story so far and I know some of it may be confusing. I will not have a beta-reader for these because I'm mainly using them to aid in my practice of writing. But, yes, there will be some confusing sentences, and please do point them out so I can fix them ASAP, but I don't really bother with the whole grammar unless it's extremely terrible!  
So, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter to my 100-prompts "A New Beginning"!

Connor stood in front of the mirror, his new outfit fit him perfectly, and he was excited to go to work and not be on a mission to hunt himself. One of many reasons would have to be that he would be able to see his favorite person, Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He really missed the grumpy old man, with his crude humor, and his hugs, and Sumo. He just missed dealing with the man all together, and today was the day he got to see the drunk.

Before he could go to work, he noticed that he didn't really have a new outfit, just a new jacket and new shoes. He still looked like the machine he was. Yeah, CyberLife gave him a decent outfit that made him look professional, and that meant that if he took out his LED and changed his jacket, he would fit in with the crowd, but he… didn't feel different. Yes, his emotions were existent, and he was super grateful for that, but this was his new beginning, this was for him to be different. That meant he could wear a different outfit, if he really wanted to, but looking at his mental clock, changing his outfit meant he would be late.

Breathing in a sigh, that wasn't needed, but felt like it was necessary, Connor left his house, more like the abandoned house of Hank Anderson, and went to work, worried that he wasn't showing his new deviancy potential. When he arrived, however, the place was busy and full of excitement, something that Connor didn't know he had missed so much before. Scanning the room, he noticed the man he awaited four months to see sitting at his desk, nose deep in his work, not acknowledging his android son. Smiling, Connor went up to the man's desk before being yelled at.

"Connor, in my office, now!" Captain shouted, making the whole precinct stop what they were doing, to see who Fowler was yelling at already. Connor looked at the captain, then at Hank, who, for some reason had a sad look on his face.

This was his new beginning, why was it already going so awfully? Why couldn't he be sitting at his desk and talk to Hank. Why couldn't he just get to work already and deal with cases with his father figure. Why was life not fair? Knowing he couldn't stall for much longer, Connor goes straight for Fowler's office, and who was in there was no other than Detective Gavin Reed, Connor's nemesis. A punch to the gut feeling was shoved into Connor's body. He somehow knew what was coming up.

"Alright, sit down, you fucking deviant!" Connor did what he was told, avoiding the asshole of a detective, and he didn't care if Gavin was caring either. Connor just wanted a new beginning that was good for everyone, not just certain people.

"So, did you already have a chat with the fucking Lieutenant?" Gavin asked, clearly pissed about something, but when wasn't he pissed off at something in the world that was apparently wrong?

"Yeah, I did. Now, Connor, I want you to look at your new partner. Get acquainted, because I know you fucking beat him up four months ago, and that's fine and dandy, but if you want to stay in this precinct, you must behave! Because unlike Hank, I don't like you. I also know Gavin doesn't like you!" Connor knew it, he was being reassigned to someone he hated with his entire being. He was assigned to someone that hated him with his entire being. He wasn't okay with this.

"May I ask, Captain, why am I being reassigned to someone else? Why can I not keep working with the Lieutenant?" Gavin scoffed, but didn't say anything else. At least he knows how to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"I need you to stay in line, and I need someone to keep him in line, so like I said in the beginning, get acquainted. Now, get the hell out of my office!" Connor and Gavin stood up and left the office, after Fowler told Connor that his desk has been relocated across from Detective Reed's desk, not Lieutenant Anderson's desk. So much for new beginnings. Connor thought before sliding into his desk and getting to work. God he hated his life right now. Nothing was going right at the moment and he just wanted to perish.

After a couple of hours, Gavin actually had the nerve to talk to him. Like, it was still involved with "fuckwad" and "plastic prick," but it was a decent question.

"Why didn't you take out your LED?" Connor subconsciously touched the continuously spinning circle. Right now it was a blinking yellow. When he had entered Fowler's office, it was a constant, steady red.

"I…" Connor trailed off, thinking of a reason for not taking out his last bit of machinery that made him not blend in a hundred percent. "I don't have an answer for that actually."

"Like all the mysteries of life I suppose," Gavin said under his breath, leaving the conversation there for the rest of the day until they both got up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, asshole," Connor looked at him, sucking in his cheeks, eyes full of I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass-leave-me-alone.

"What," he practically growled under his breath, but was caught off guard when Gavin held his fist out, a small smirk on his face.

"Here's to new beginnings," Connor preceded to fist bump the worst person in the world, whom was now his partner in a world of crime.

* * *

[random-nerd-posts: Chapter 1- A New Beginning](https://random-nerd-posts.tumblr.com/post/184098462176/a-new-beginning)


	2. Hankover (Hangover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost train of thought again as he approached the house with its… lights on? He didn’t think he left any lights on. Going to the door, Hank turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He was certain he locked it when he had left four months ago because when they were “evacuating” Detroit, Sumo saw a squirrel and ran after it, knocking him over, hurting his hip and back while breaking his key in the lock. Now that he thought about it, the knob was new as well. Someone was definitely living in his home.
> 
> Pulling his gun out of its holster, Hank slowly walked into the home to see the only android that seemed to keep him from hating the world, reading a book in the dining room. Immediately, Hank put his gun back into its holster, and he couldn’t keep his face from beaming from ear to ear.
> 
> “Connor!” Hank practically screamed, slurring his words. Yup, still drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is chapter two (I changed the title on purpose for some giggles) and again, just some one-shots!  
Also, just an fyi, I will not be uploading everyday, just when I can get to the oneshots!

It all started when everyone was allowed back into the amazing, fucking city of Detroit. Hank entered the city, unable to go home because it was still considered dangerous to “roam around the street with the androids,” but Hank knew better than to not trust androids. His work partner was one, and when they met up after he saw Connor, full of pride, lead those androids out of the CyberLife tower towards the rest of Markus’ posse, he half expected Connor to hug him back. He also should have known that Connor never was hugged before. He should’ve known that when everyone returned to work that Connor was seen as a threat because of what happened fucking four months ago. He should’ve known that Connor was going to be paired with someone who wouldn’t think twice before shooting the former deviant hunter. He just should have known that he was left in the dark, away from everyone because the one person, or machine, that he cared about was taken away from him. He just should have fucking known that life wasn’t going to be simple anytime soon.

That leads him back to Jimmy’s bar, where he’s sitting on the bar stool and drinking the shittiest beer ever known to man, trying to drown his sorrows away. Here he was trying to forget about his shitty day where he saw Connor being forced to partner up with Gavin instead of sitting down where his old desk used to be and get back to work. Here he was trying to get rid of the memory where he himself was in Fowler’s office, being told that Connor was too unstable, that he should have been sent back to CyberLife when the incident in the Eden Club was a failure. Here he was trying to kill himself a little bit more, to forget his day at work.

Sighing, he got up, paying his bill and swaying a bit. Maybe he could sway a little too much and get ran over by a car. No, that was way too simple. He knew it was too simple, instead he would go home, drink some more and play russian roulette. Maybe he would pass out, maybe he would actually shoot himself. No, that was too simple as well. He couldn’t do that to Connor. He had to be there for the shit when he needed to vent about Detective Asshole. Yeah, he’d go home… to his apartment, sit with Sumo, watch some sports and just ignore his priorities for a while.

He didn’t even realize he was at a crossroad when he approached it. He could go two ways: to the apartment he was assigned, or he could go to his house. He really needed to get to Sumo, but there was that nostalgia for a little bit. Going to the house for a little bit sounded fun. So he went down the road for his house. He knew that this would be a trip that he would constantly take when everyone goes back to their homes, so he better get used to it again.

He lost train of thought again as he approached the house with its… lights on? He didn’t think he left any lights on. Going to the door, Hank turned the knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He was certain he locked it when he had left four months ago because when they were “evacuating” Detroit, Sumo saw a squirrel and ran after it, knocking him over, hurting his hip and back while breaking his key in the lock. Now that he thought about it, the knob was new as well. Someone was definitely living in his home.

Pulling his gun out of its holster, Hank slowly walked into the home to see the only android that seemed to keep him from hating the world, reading a book in the dining room. Immediately, Hank put his gun back into its holster, and he couldn’t keep his face from beaming from ear to ear.

“Connor!” Hank practically screamed, slurring his words. Yup, still drunk.

The android jumped, but looked at the Lieutenant and smiled. “Hello, Hank, how was your evening?” putting the book away, Connor got up from his chair and walked up to Hank and hugged him. The man practically fell into his arms and he suddenly felt extremely tired.

“I’m doing fine, now that you’re here,” Hank slurred, wanting to fall asleep then and there. “Fuck the laws, you androids are not dangerous when you aren’t provoked!” Connor chuckled, but frowned.

“Where’s Sumo, Lieutenant?” Fuck, gotta get home somehow, Hank thought as he tried to stand up, but failed, falling deeper into Connor’s arms.

“At the apartment that the fucking government assigned me to. They say that you guys are too dangerous to let us back into our homes.”

“I think that’s why Captain Fowler assigned me to Detective Asshole,” Hank was speechless. He never heard the kid swear before. “Anyway, you are too intoxicated to walk home at a ungodly hour like this, so let me drive you back to your apartment,” it was not a question.

“Alright fine, but don’t fucking tell that fucking prick, Reed, where I was tonight,” Connor chuckled again.

“Of course,” he paused before continuing, “the only thing I’m sure you’ll remember about tonight is that you drank.”

“How’s that, kid?”

“Because of how bad your ‘Hank-over’ will be,” if Hank wasn’t ready to fall over, he would’ve hit the kid for that fucking comment, instead he just grumbled.

“Fuck you, Connor!” and received yet another chuckle from the android.

* * *

[random-nerd-posts: Chapter 2 - Hankover](https://random-nerd-posts.tumblr.com/post/184121195551/hankover-hangover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright bois! This is the end of chapter two, and thank you for reading my shit show!


	3. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could remember the red being spilled as the people they were busting were shooting at them, and there was so much going on that he didn’t even realize he had been shot. It was until he tripped down the stairs that he had realized that the red was from him. He remembered looking around and then getting a bullet lodged into his leg. He had felt that and it hurt like a bitch. He could hear a scream ripped from his throat. He felt like he was going to die, but here he was, in a hospital room with tubing pierced into his arm. He could feel the bandage on his leg as well. He could feel the stitches in his neck, holding the wound closed. He just wanted to sleep some more and wake up at home. He didn’t feel like remembering the drug bust because obviously it didn’t go like he had planned.

Gavin stirred awake. All he could see was bright lights, and they fucking hurt his eyes. He could hear the beeping of a machine and his arms, his chest and throat felt really fucking itchy. He tried to itch them all at once, but he felt restrained by… something plastic? Felt kind of like rubber as well. He didn’t want to wake up all the way, but that fucking beeping kept him awake.

“Fucking shut up!” he swatted, but again felt the restraint. He had to wake up. He had to, in order to make the beeping stop. _ Fucking fine, but only because the beeping is fucking annoying _ . Gavin sighed as he focused his sight to let him see that he was in a hospital room. He focused more as to what he was doing here and he could see the tape on his neck. No, that was bandage. _ Damn, why do I have ban- Oh. yeah. Fuck! _ Gavin cursed himself as he remembered the moment when he and Connor stormed the house with the Detroit SWAT team.

He could remember the red being spilled as the people they were busting were shooting at them, and there was so much going on that he didn’t even realize he had been shot. It was until he tripped down the stairs that he had realized that the red was from him. He remembered looking around and then getting a bullet lodged into his leg. He had felt that and it hurt like a bitch. He could hear a scream ripped from his throat. He felt like he was going to die, but here he was, in a hospital room with tubing pierced into his arm. He could feel the bandage on his leg as well. He could feel the stitches in his neck, holding the wound closed. He just wanted to sleep some more and wake up at home. He didn’t feel like remembering the drug bust because obviously it didn’t go like he had planned.

_ Knock, knock, knock _.

“Detective Reed,” Gavin looked at the opening and saw his partner, Connor, the fucking android sent from fucking CyberLife. The company created by his fucking intelligent cousin, Elijah fucking Kamski. “I was told you might still be asleep, but I looked and saw you were in thought, so I knocked.”

“What are you doing here, dipshit,” he just wanted to be left fucking alone.

“I came to check up on you because you were apparently in a coma for almost three days,” Gavin’s eyes widened in shock. “Which lines up with the evidence because of the fact that the first sight of blood, I called for an ambulance because someone was hurt. Then, when I saw you going in and out of consciousness, the pool of blood spilling, I thought you were dying right then and there. I was scared for you.”

Gavin remembered what had happened after he fell down those stairs. He could see Connor running to him, screaming his name, trying to get him to respond, but he remembers that he didn’t have the strength to respond. He was looking at Connor, hearing him scream his name, getting dimmer and dimmer. He remembers his vision fading, like he was dying. He could feel his life leaving him, and yet somehow, the fucking android detective saved his life by calling an ambulance after the first sight of blood. Damn technology!

“But, I’m here,” Connor nodded, but his look made Gavin worried for some reason. Those brown puppy eyes worried him sometimes.

“If I hadn’t made that call when I did,” Gavin held up his hand, stopping Connor in his train of thought.

“So, who sent you here to check up on me?” Connor’s eyes lit up, changing the topic of a near death situation with his new partner was something that they both needed.

“Captain Fowler wanted me to give him an update on how you were doing. Now that you’re awake, I can tell him so he doesn’t have to pace around his office anymore, having to do another funeral for yet another cop.”

Gavin nodded, looking at the wall ahead of him, hearing Connor taking a seat in the room, sighing when he lowered himself. “How’s my cat?”

“I’ve been feeding him and giving his water. He’s very large for a house cat, but I’ve been fond of big domesticated animals, so your cat has been fun to take care of. What’s his name?” Gavin chuckled, still not looking at the plastic prick.

“Mr. Hairball,” now it was Connor’s turn to chuckle.

“Were you drunk when you got him?” Gavin nodded, a slight smile bleeding on his lips.

“Actually yeah. Hey, don’t you have work to do?” He finally looked at the android, who looked too comfortable to move.

“Yeah, I’ll leave you be, sorry, detective.”

Gavin waved, but paused, “hey, dip- I mean Connor!”

“Yes, detective,” Connor asked, turning around as he had a hand on the curtain to Gavin’s room.

“Thanks.”

Smiling from the compliment, “of course, Gavin. What are partners for? Anyways, see you when you come back to work,” and with that he left the room. Leaving Gavin to his thoughts, and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

[random-nerd-posts: Chapter 3 - Back to Work](https://random-nerd-posts.tumblr.com/post/184144571136/back-to-work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3 of my shitshow of a discombobulation of one-shots that I threw together last minute!  
Anywho, link to my tumblr is right before this note! And if you really want a new version of the ask links, feel free to ask me here or on my tumblr, I'm not a scary person! I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of thanks for reading, love all of you so much for even viewing this crappy piece of work!  
Also, please do send me asks for other stories so I can further my practice of writing!  
Until then, Random out!


End file.
